That Other Redhead
by LunaEquus
Summary: Because Gemma's not the only one in love with Kartik...
1. Love at first sight

**Who _doesn't_ love Kartik?**

I think I'm in love.

It started a normal enough day, rather _boring _by my standards for we had been without a carriage driver for two days now. The little boy Willie had been absolutely _beside _himself with the prospect of caring for two whole animals all by his lonesome little self. Whining away the day as he mucked out our stalls and curried our coats so that we wouldn't rub our tails off against the splintered walls. Might I say he skimped out on his work anyway? I say, the boy is _useless_ without someone to keep him in hand. Boy, if I could talk, I'd tell Mr. Doyle a thing or two about Willie, and they won't be nice things.

Rajah doesn't like him very much either. But then again, Rajah doesn't really like anything. And boy, does he make that known! I have reason to believe the last coachman left because of an unfortunate accident involving Rajah and a loose flock of chickens down by Portobello Road. Serves Old Potts right for using a skitterish horse like Raj instead of myself. I happen to be an exemplary horse, whether in harness or under saddle.

So the day had been so far a waste of waking hours. Willie had come in briefly and cleaned the place in a whirlwind of activity that sent Rajah pacing and snorting in excitement. Honestly. Who keeps such a hot blood stuck in a stall all day? I have a bit of hot blood myself, but at least I'm mannerly enough to suppress my frisky urges when I know I won't be turned out. Rajah is not as intelligent though. He treats his stall as a racetrack; many times a carpenter has been called in to repair his lodgings.

I'd been napping disdainfully for the greater part of the afternoon when suddenly… _he _arrived.

He was unlike any other human I have ever known, not only in looks, but in manner as well. While most humans might give us the odd carrot forced into our mouths or any uncomfortable pat right between our eyes, this one knew exactly what a horse wants right off the bat. His eyes lit up when he saw me, and I immediately perked my ears. There was a marvelous scent about him, as if he had a pocketful of those cinnamon molasses treats I do so love. He walked to my stall and scratched the spot just behind my ears.

It was love at first sight.

**I suck. Take this as drabble or whatever, but sometimes the point of view makes all the difference! **

**Ginger LURVES Kartik! Yes, it's Ginger, the horse. By the way, don't take the whole "romance" thing seriously. As Spence U Gemma once said, "interspecies erotica is NOT his bag."  
**

**Yes, I know I write too much fan fiction,  
LunaEquus**

**Will update whenever, just wanted to get the idea out.**

** REVIEW! please?  
**


	2. Oh happy day!

**Oh silly Ginger!**

I am the luckiest horse in the world.

Let me first say that I am sure the new coachman is absolutely _smitten _with me. His name is Mr. Kartik, they say; very similar in sound to "carrot", which is a fine treat. He spent the greater part of the evening getting to know his new charges (i.e. Rajah and me), and it is with a fluttering heart that I report he showed more interest in me. I would normally say that it is because Rajah is an idiot and pins his ears in even the best of company, but Mr. Kartik is very professional and is not fazed by the antics of a hot blood. He just likes (loves) me better.

So I had been enjoying watching the new driver get used to the stable, finding all of the tack and brushes, etcetera, when a face I rarely see showed up. It was that twit of a maid Emily, the one that normally squeals about the flies and the stench (honestly, what stench?) and only comes to the stable when she absolutely _has _to (and she makes that known to all who will listen).

Though Emily is normally a very annoying girl (to me at least), she positively _outdid _herself in the presence of a very polite, but dazed, Mr. Kartik. Honestly. The girl's mouth could have been a hummingbird's wings – it never stopped! In less than half an hour, when poor Mr. Kartik tried to eat his supper in peace, everyone in the vicinity learned of her life story, from when her favorite toy as a girl was a feather duster (which is, and I quote, "Exactly how I knew I was going to be a maid.") to how the carpenter's son sent her a love letter but she cannot read it and is too embarrassed to ask her employers to read it for her. How she knows it is a love letter then is beyond me, but I suspect she was just trying to catch Mr. Kartik's interest. And I am sorry to say, it did not work. Mr. Kartik is far too respectable and off-limits to fall for such a juvenile trick.

It is with a torn heart that I also report that Mr. Kartik (such a kind and generous soul) has agreed to teach that maid how to read. On one hand, it shows his caring side, but on the other, it unfortunately means we will be seeing more of Emily, and who knows what other tricks she has up her sleeves?

But I digress. I am still in love.

Kartik (I shall be referring to him informally from now on, as he is quite possibly my soul mate) has told me that I am the prettiest horse he has ever seen. He said, and I quote, "Ginger, you are the prettiest horse I have ever seen." Needless to say, I nuzzled him out of pure affection, and he scratched that spot of mine again. You know, the one behind my ears that makes my eyes close in bliss, but also threatens to make me lose my balance.

Rajah is jealous, but I am sorry to say, he just isn't the prettiest horse in the world. _I _am.

Oh happy day!

**Ginger certainly is a character. Typical mare.**

**Other stories might not be updated for a few days. I still haven't packed for school! But if you review lots, maybe I'll change my mind. **

**Is still procrastinating,  
LunaEquus**


	3. Damn right I am

**Ginger is silly. Enjoy!**

I say, I am a bit outraged.

The stables were quiet, winding down for the night. Kartik, like the coachmen before him, had spent most of the day in the carriage house, standing by in case he was needed to drive somewhere. It is quite unfair, now that I think of it, for it must be very cold for someone without a winter coat like me. But he was a sport, and as the smart lad he is, he realized the best way to keep warm would be to lean up close to me. Rajah might have killed him, but I didn't mind.

Of course I didn't. He does smell very tasty.

So the stables were quiet, and it was about time for Kartik to have his supper, and he knew it too. To not look idle, and therefore unprofessional (for there is none more professional than he is), he exited my stall, brushed himself off, and busied himself with shining the carriage. I flicked my tail angrily, for I knew Emily would be coming soon.

Next to me, Rajah snorted and paced, not necessarily because he was anticipating Miss Blabbermouth, but because he is a stupid hot blood. The stable boy, Willie, tried to quell him, but the only way to do that would be to set him loose at the Ascot Gold Cup. Rajah once bragged that he ran that race as a colt, but I don't believe him, because if he did, he certainly would not be here.

Willie greeted the daughter of our master. Miss Doyle held a plate of food. I was suspicious.

She had an anxious look about her, craning her neck and looking around, as if she was looking for someone in particular. Someone who has not yet eaten his supper. Someone that is completely off-limits, of course.

She spied around the corner, to where Kartik tended to the carriage. Her face lit up at the glorious sight of him, as any sane girl's would, but she quickly masked her obvious delight as he turned around. Instead of giving her a polite smile of indifference, as he should have to the daughter of his employer, his face broke into the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, happy, with a touch of mischief.

I couldn't believe it.

I wasn't going to stand for this. Not at all. I kicked my stall and paced, desperate for his attention to be on me, the most beautiful horse he's ever seen. He glanced at me in concern, wondering why I've suddenly become uneasy. He mistook my pacing for high spirits.

"Be a good lad and stretch Ginger's legs, will you?"

To my absolute outrage, Willie led me from the stable, so that I could not even spy upon the unpleasant scenario. I heard bits of their conversation as Willie tried unsuccessfully to stretch out my front legs. I hear nothing now... he wouldn't kiss her, would he?

Oh, I won't stand for this. Kartik is mine, not some…other redhead's!

I drag Willie back to my stall, where he manages to lock me in my stall once more. I give another kick and give up. Kartik still remains far enough away from the girl to relieve me of my suspicions.

Unfortunately, my woes for the night do not end. That wretched maid has found an excuse to visit Kartik. She stops in her tracks as she stares at the spectacle of Kartik and Miss Doyle, and I cannot help but feel gleeful at her disappointment. I hope the two girls rip each other apart.

Miss Doyle realizes the scandal of being caught, she quickly makes an exit. As she passes my stall I pin my ears and snort at her, a warning. _Stay away from him._

"It's impolite to stare," she says petulantly, leaving me to create more of a ruckus so that Kartik must dismiss Emily and tend to me.

"What's gotten into you, Ginger?" he asks softly, patting my neck. I use my lips to fumble with his lapel. He regards me for a moment and laughs. "You're my girl," he says, giving me a final pat and returning to finish his meal.

Damn right I am.

**Tense change is intentional. SOMEONE'S a bit selfish, hmmm? I love Kartik the horse whisperer. For some reason, I always thought he was good with animals. He just seems the "tender to non-humans" type. Like, a big softie on the inside. Squee!**

**Home for the weekend,  
LunaEquus**

**Please review your thoughts about Kartik as an animal lover! Just wait until I write him with animals in Son of the Rakshana! Yay for Gypsy Vanner horses!**


End file.
